Clavo que saca otro clavo
by Tsuki Daiyamondo
Summary: Yo acompaño sus lágrimas sin darme cuenta. Las derramo porque no soy Obito. Las derramo porque soy Sasuke. KakaSasu. Songfic


Buenas tardes, noches, días, trasnoches, etc.

Según Rebecca Black hoy es viernes. Pero mi calendario dice que es sábado así que a la mierda todo. ¡It's Friday Friday!

Un día común y corriente me doy cuenta de que no tengo Internet, se me rompió el maldito modem. –Hijo de puta- y me tuve que entretener escuchando música –y de paso dejando sordos a los vecinos con mi estupendo canto- y entre mis miles de carpetas me encontré con una cantante que hacia tiempo no escuchaba. En este caso Paty Cantu, entonces me puse a escuchar sus canciones hasta el punto que me di cuenta que esta historia calzaba a la perfección con un fic que tenia en la cabeza pero no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. –Hago versos sin esfuerzo- Así que traigo un SongFic KakaObi/KakaSasu –Como siempre amo usar a SasUKE, como mi uke bonitu :3)

Este fic es T porque hace referencia –casi nula- al porno yaoi (?) pero fácilmente podría ponerlo en K o K+ pero me gusta ponerlo en T. :D

Dejemos las explicaciones de lado y lean mi ficsito bonito :D (?)

Pareja: KakaSasu, con menciones a KakaObi.

Advertencia: OoC. Por parte de SasUKE. –Seguiré escribiendo eso hasta el resto de mis días.-

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Kashimoto-dono.

Y la canción es Clavo que saca otro clavo. De Paty Cantu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ya lo sabía_

_Tu alma rota_

_Tú biografía...de amor_

_Me lo advertías_

Siempre me habían dicho que el era una persona que nunca tubo a nadie a quien amar, que jamás amo a nadie.

Él, me dijo que si amo a alguien una vez.

_No hay sincronía_

_Fue cosa mía_

_La fantasía_

_De enamorarte algún día_

Jamás –hasta ese día- entendí por qué me amaba. Me resultaba extraño. Aunque Kakashi siempre fue una persona extraña.

El me había dicho que sí amo antes a una persona, pero no a quien. Aunque no soy idiota y ese día vi cierta foto. Lo entendí todo.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que pedías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo_

_Tú medicina_

-Ese chico de la foto- Kakashi volteo hacia mí y se acerco. –Se parece a mi ¿No te parece Kakashi?- Me abrazo por la cintura como si eso hiciera que no me diera cuenta de que me iba a mentir.

-Se parecen un poco. Pero casi nada, amor.- Odio que me diga así, y más cuando me miente.

_Soy con la que te olvidaste _

_A la que querías_

_Y a la que amaras _

_Ya lo sabía_

Yo sí se quien es. Se que era miembro del clan Uchiha. Que era un familiar mió. Que murió hace mucho. Uchiha Obito. Nunca lo conocí. Pero sabía que existía.

_Ya lo sabía_

_Que esta guerra _

_Estaba perdida_

_Perdón_

_Fue culpa mía_

Sí se parecía a mí. Kakashi no me amaba a mí, amaba al recuerdo de Obito. Amaba el reflejo que daba yo de esa única persona a la que si amo.

_Yo me mentía _

_Fue una ironía_

_La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo_

Ahora me siento más idiota a cada segundo que pasa. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar mi sensei de mí? Soy su alumno mierda. No se enamoro de mí. Me usa.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que pedías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

_Soy con la que te olvidaste a la que querías_

_Y a la que amaras _

_Ya lo sabía_

Soy un Uchiha y tengo valores y principios. Jamás voy a admitir abiertamente que amo a alguien. Lo haré de la única forma que se. Entregándome eternamente.

-Kakashi- murmuro para que el despierte aunque sea un poco. Me mira y sus labios dicen Sasuke, pero sus ojos ven a Obito.

_Y no tiene remedio _

_Yo fui solo el intermedio _

_Yo me duele y es así _

_Yo para ti._

-Kakashi…- Tomo sus manos y las llevo a mis caderas lentamente. –Dime Obito- Quisiera llorar aunque sea una lagrima cuando era niño y me sentía tan inservible. Sus manos se mueven solas. Yo simplemente me dejo llevar y que el me llame como desea.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que pedías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo_

_Tú medicina_

Soy el recuerdo de lo único que tubo. Y aunque no me ame a mi, si ama algo de mi, él. Me molesta al mismo tiempo que me "alegra".

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que pedías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo_

_Tú medicina_

-Obito- Sale de sus labios.

-Kakashi- Sale de los míos.

En ningún momento abre los ojos, tiene miedo de abrirlos y encontrarse a un simple sustituto.

_Soy con la que te olvidaste _

_A la que querías_

_Y a la que amaras _

_Ya lo sabía_

Tiene miedo de encontrar a Sasuke y no a Obito.

_Soy con la que te olvidaste _

_A la que querías_

_Y a la que amaras _

_Ya lo sabía_

-Obito- Repiten sus labios. Y yo quiero llorar silenciosamente esperando que se enamore de algo de mí, además del recuerdo de él.

_Ya lo sabía_

Termino y sigue sin abrir los ojos, tratando de convencer a su cerebro que lo hizo con Obito, y no conmigo. Y trata de convencerse de que ahora estaré yo por alguna razón del destino, pero que el estuvo hundiéndose en ese pecado con él.

_Soy con la que te olvidaste _

_A la que querías_

Sigue sin abrir los ojos a pesar del tiempo que paso, derrama lagrimas silenciosas e invisibles porque sabe que no podrá convencerse de eso. Porque a él le pertenece Sasuke y no Obito.

_Y a la que amaras _

Yo acompaño sus lágrimas sin darme cuenta. Las derramo porque no soy Obito. Las derramo porque soy Sasuke.

_Nunca, sería._


End file.
